parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilmon's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach (2016 revision)
James and the Giant Peach is a 1996 British-American musical fantasy film directed by Henry Selick, based on the 1961 novel of the same name by Roald Dahl. It was produced by Tim Burton and Denise Di Novi, directed by Henry Selick at Skellington Productions for Allied Filmmakers, and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is a combination of live action and stop-motion animation. Co-stars Joanna Lumley and Miriam Margolyes played James's aunts in the live-action segments, and Simon Callow, Richard Dreyfuss, Susan Sarandon, Jane Leeves, and David Thewlis voiced his insect friends in the stop motion animation sequences. The film is the upcoming episode of Garfiled1990's adventure crossover series Guilmon's Adventures, featuring the characters from Digimon Tamers, Dragon Ball, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Stitch! (from the Lilo and Stitch franchise) and more film and TV productions per franchise. This is the series' third episode to be produced and supervised in "Animagic" by Japanese stop motion animation artists at their puppet animation studios: MOM Productions and Video Tokyo Productions for Rankin/Bass Productions. Summary Having traveled to England in the late 1940's through the Digiport, the Digimon Squad: Tamed Edition, the Dragon Ball Gang, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and the young dinosaurs meets and befriends James Henry Trotter, a young boy who is dreaming of going to New York City for his vacation and destiny to visit the Empire State Building, but is hold captive by his terrible aunts and the Wario Bros. after his parents are killed by the mysterious rhinoceros. Then after being given a gift of the magical crocodile tongues which then cause the single peach to grow into its giant size, the heroes help James make friends with the bugs, overcome his greatest fears and reach for New York as his only hope of making his new wish of freedom come true. Plot In the year 1948 in the 20th century, James Henry Trotter is living a happy life with his parents by the sea in England (connected with Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland in one single country called the United Kingdom). On James' 8th birthday, the Trotters plan to go on vacation to New York City and visit the Empire State Building, the tallest building in the world. However, his parents are killed by getting eaten by a ghostly rhinoceros from the sky and James finds himself living with his two ignorant and cruel aunts, Spiker and Sponge, on the lonely hill in Dover. Assisting the two selfish ladies are the Wario Bros. (Wario and Waluigi), greedy and troublesome siblings of the Mario Bros. (Mario and Luigi), who were teleported in time from the Mushroom Kingdom (also referred to as Planet Mushroom) to Earth via Time Hole (from Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time) by King Koopa (also known as Bowser) in association with Pretorius, the Shredder and Krang's Foot Clan organization and other villains who are already beaten by the first three squadron of Digimon led by Shoutmon, Agumon and Veemon along with their other allies from other worlds and time periods. The four villains beat James and force him to work all day like a restless servant. When they learn that he is still wanting to go to New York, Sponge, Spiker and the Wario Bros. forbid James to leave. They remind him of his parents' death by the rhino, and after Wario and Waluigi reveal their secret to be from the Mushroom Kingdom, and assignments from the Koopas and other villains, they threatened to turn James to the rhino (that would resemble Rocksteady) or let the Wario Bros. summon the reincarnated Rhinoblaster as an assistant trophy to execute him if he tries to get away from them, and destroyed the travel book. Later that evening, as James is sent to bed by his aunts and the Wario Bros. who are eating dinner, he is greeted by the fourth squadron of Digimon (or Digital Monsters), the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition (Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Impmon, Leomon, Monodramon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon and Calumon), the Dragon Ball Gang (Goku, Yamcha, Bulma, Oolong and Puar), the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo), Team Experiment (Stitch, Yuna Kamihara, Taro, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Agent Pleakley, Reuben, Kijimunaa, Bojo, Sparky, Felix, Angel, Hull, Husk, Foxy, Beige and Pilolo) and the dinosaurs (including Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby from the Great Valley and Denver the Last Dinosaur from California), who also arrived on the hill earlier. After introducing themselves, the five teams of heroes reveal their duties to protect the universe including the Earth, the Digital World and the Dragon World (another Earth) from Pretorius, the Foot Clan, the Pilaf Gang, the Koopas, The Villains of the Disney Universe including Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel and other enemies. They said to James that they have come from the future through the Digiport on a mission to help James make his wish come true by taking him to New York, just like from their times with Littlefoot and his friends' relatives: Rex, Elsa, Woog and Dweeb. At the same time, James also befriends a lonely spider which he finds at his window. Next early morning, after rescuing the spider from being squashed by his aunts and the Wario Bros., James and the heroes meets a mysterious old man in a military uniform along with their mentors and guides, Gennai, Master Roshi with Krillin and Captain Neweyes with Vorb and the dinosaurs of Green Meadow (Dink, Amber, Scat, Shyler, Flapper). The man gives James a bag of magic green "crocodile tongues" to make his life better and instructs him not to lose them. Roshi and Neweyes welcomes Krillin and the Green Meadow dinosaurs back to their other friends (with Dink, Littlefoot and Denver expanding their one whole team under the same name Dinosaurs), and they, Vorb, Gennai and the man disappears. When they are returning to the house, James trips and the crocodile tongues escape into the ground despite the best efforts of he, the Digi-Squad, the Dragon Ball Gang, the Turtles, Team Experiment and the Dinosaurs. Then, right after Spiker and Sponge confront James and the Wario Bros. recognize the Digi-Squad and the turtles along with the Dragon Ball Gang, Team Experiment and the dinosaurs as their new friends, the magic of the crocodile tongues also transforms a peach on a withered old tree into enormous proportions much to the amazement of James and all the heroes and villains. Later, Spiker and Sponge sell the visitors tickets to view the giant peach and Wario and Waluigi act like mascot costumed characters to greet them, intending to have and share the British money (pounds, shillings and pence) while James is sadly watching from the window. Feeling sorry for James, the five hero teams form a plan to help James steal back the peach. That night, James and the heroes were sent by the aunts and the Wario Bros. to pick up garbage left behind by the crowd. While doing so, they find the last crocodile tongue in the same bag which is revealed to be the one that James made into a hot air balloon for his late parents the other night, but are unable to catch it. James and most of the heroes then each grab a chunk of the peach to eat, just as the crocodile tongue returned and jumped into the boy's own piece, resulting it to be swallowed by him after a bite. Then a large hole revealing a doorway appears in the same spot, and while the heroes in MarineAngemon's Kahuna Waves which then shrinks them to the size of a mouse follow him, James craws up the tunnel where he is even transformed into a stop motion form by the crocodile tongue's magical power. They find and befriend a group of life-size anthropomorphic bugs (Mr. Grasshopper, Mr. Centipede, Earthworm, Miss Spider, Mrs. Ladybug, and Glowworm), also under the spell of the crocodile tongues. The insects reveal that they have the same desire as James of going to New York, and also get to know the heroes on a mission to help the boy get there. As everyone then hears Spiker, Sponge, Wario and Waluigi search for James and the heroes, Mr. Centipede cuts the stem connecting the peach to the tree, and the giant-sized fruit rolls away to the Atlantic Ocean with Goku following it on Nimbus after seemingly killing Spiker and Sponge by crushing their car along with them for good while sparing the Wario Bros. However, at that time, Sponge and Spiker have survived. Meanwhile in Edge City, the hometown of Stanley Ipkiss (also known as the Mask), Pretorius, the Foot Clan, Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel and the Koopas receive an emergency communication from the Wario Bros, who told them that the Digimon, Goku, the Turtles and their friends have escaped them, Sponge and Spiker. Infuriated by the Wario Bros.'s failure to stop the five hero teams, Pretorius, King Koopa and the Shredder wishes that they should summon some monsters (kaiju) to eliminate them easily rather than going out and find them themselves. Maleficent teleports to three villains and announces she will help them. Using her magic, the evil fairy resurrected four monsters in the size of an ordinary human: Dracolon from the Planet Gargoyle, along with Bemular, Ragon and Jirass, who were previously destroyed by Ultraman from the Nebula M78's Land of Light in the 40th Gallaxy and the Giant Robot (originally built for world domination by Emperor Guillotine and his Gargoyle Gang, but used for good against them by Johnny Sokko and the Unicorn Branch Organization of Japan) in the past. The villains thanks Maleficent who then disappears back to the Disney Villains' council, and then sends the monsters to find the Digi-Squad and their friends destroy them, and bring James and the peach back to his aunts and the Wario Bros. Coming out of the giant peach the next morning, James, the bugs, the Digi-Squad, the Dragon Ball Gang, the Turtles, the Dinosaurs and Team Experiment find themselves in the middle of the ocean. Remembering his dream to visit New York City after finding his magically restored travel book which shows a drawing of the peach, James, the insects and the heroes decide to go there with Mr. Centipede steering the gigantic fruit. Bulma suggest that they should use any of her capsules for the jet to fit the whole group, but Stitch use the magic from the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella (1950 Disney film) to make his larger spaceship appear to get himself and the others aboard while the Digimon, the turtles and the dinosaurs decide to stay on the peach with Goku on the Flying Nimbus. They also use Miss Spider's silk to capture and tie a hundred seagulls to the stem of the peach. But at the same time, the five hero teams, the bugs and James went battling against a giant robotic along with Dracolon, Bemular, Ragon and Jirass (now in their giant size). After James, the Bugs, the Digimon, Goku and Puar (in forms of Ultraman and Giant Robot) destroy the five ruthless monsters, everyone then took off for their flight to New York. As their adventure continues through evening, James, the bugs and the heroes were starving, but they learn that the giant peach is "the whole ship made of food" and enjoys eating some of it to satisfy their appetites. Luckily, even Stitch's ship has a whole barrels and crates of ordinary peaches which Team Experiment and the Dragon Ball Gang also have for their snacks. Later that night, while everyone on Stitch's spaceship and the peach were asleep that night, Miss Spider, tucking James along with Calumon in bed with her silk web, reveals to him that she was the spider he saved from Spiker, Sponge and the Wario Bros. Back in Edge City, after seeing that the Digimon, Goku and their friends have taken out the monsters, Pretorius, the Foot Clan and the Koopas would not take another defeat by a long shot. Koopa and his Koopalings then teleport back to the Mushroom Kingdom to find another trick in the book to slow down the Digi-Squad and their friends. Meanwhile, the sleeping James has a nightmare involving him as a caterpillar being chased by the Wario Bros. (in their Hammer Bro. costumes) and his aunts (dressed as a skeleton and a turkey) who then sprayed an aerosol insecticide which then shape-shift into a rhino to destroy him, but wakes up the next morning after some snowflakes unexpectedly fall on him as well as the Digimon, the Turtles and the Dinosaurs. It turns out that they, the insects, the Dragon Ball Gang and Team Experiment find themselves in the Arctic. The insects were upset for Mr. Centipede has fallen asleep while keeping watch, but the heroes in Stitch's ship were able to stay awake to find out what was happening and revealed that the ship has a invisible heating shield to keep it warm and high on power. And when he is asked how he would see the world, Mr. Centipede confesses that he lived between two pages of the National Geographic magazine. Furious by this, the bugs exiled Mr. Centipede on the stairs of the giant peach for his stupidity, but after hearing Mr. Grasshopper and James wishing they had a compass and in order to correct his mistake, Mr. Centipede jumps off the peach into the icy water below and searches a sunken ship for a compass. He succeeded finding the compass, but is taken prisoner by pirate skeletons (including the captain resembling Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas ''and a crew-mate impersonating Donald Duck) and Bowser's skeletal version of his Koopa Troopas, the Dry Bones, also teleported from the Mushroom Kingdom using the Time Hole as his new strategy. James, Miss Spider, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Impmon, Leomon, MarineAngemon, Goku, Krillin, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Stitch, Yuna, Kijimunna, Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper and Dink rescue him, and they all defeat the pirates and the Dry Bones before returning to safety on the peach and Stitch's spaceship. The bugs make up in thanking Mr. Centipede for doing his right, the seagulls are defrosted and the journey continues with the compass in their possession. That night, after a little entertaining music with Mr. Grasshopper, the whole group finally reach New York City, but a storm appears, along with the ghostly rhino that ate James' parents and has returned to finish the boy off for good. To make things even more worse, the compass is knocked off the peach's stem and lost. The Digimon digivolve to their ultimate and mega levels with Gallantmon summoning and riding on Grani to hold off the rhino, and Goku on the Flying Nimbus and the others in Stitch's ship join in while MarineAngemon protect the other Digimon, the turtles and the dinosaurs with her Kahuna Waves, but they weren't strong enough to fight it as the cloudy creature swats the heroes and damages the ship with lightning, causing it to lose power. James is frightened at the rhino's true form as a boogeyman in disguise after getting the bugs to safety on the strings holding the flying seagulls, but with encouragement from the heroes and Earthworm to use his pain of loss and the option of "looking another way" just like his parents said so before in order to avenge them, he confronts the rhino and yells at it, "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!". The rhino was then killed by James courage-filled screams, but not before it rips off the peach's fence with one hit from its last bolt of lightning, causing it to cut the strings. As a result, separated from the bugs and the heroes crashing along with Stitch's ship, both James and the peach fall to the city below. James coughs out the crocodile tongue as he awakens, breaking its spell and turning back to his previous form. He comes out of the giant peach to find that they have both landed on top of the Empire State Building, and is rescued by police officers, firefighters and the biggest crane in New York which then lowered down the peach to the ground and onto the truck. However, Spiker, Sponge and the Wario Bros. also arrive, turning out they have been following James and the peach to New York by driving their now-damaged car under the ocean (as their foolish and stupid way to travel from the United Kingdom to the United States). They attempt to claim James and the peach, but after being allowed to speak with help from the same mysterious old man who then appears for a quick moment, James reveals his adventures with his seemingly lost friends, as well as Spiker and Sponge's abusive behavior towards him to the crowd, who gasp in shock at the revelation. Spiker, Sponge, Wario and Waluigi become enraged by James' betrayal and attempt to kill him. The Wario Bros. summoned Rhinoblaster to finish James in an effort to exterminate the people of New York and take control of the Earth after the aunts failed to strike him with fire axes, but before they could do so, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi appear and knock the three down to defend the boy and challenge their siblings and the monster to a fight, revealing that they too were sent to Earth in time through the Time Hole. At the same time, the bugs, the Digimon, the Dragon Ball Gang, the turtles, Team Experiment and the dinosaurs arrive, using the remaining seagulls, MarineAngemon's bubbles and Puar and Oolong (shape-shifted in the forms of Birdramon and Aquilamon). While Goku fight and destroy Rhinoblaster with a Super Kamehameha, and the Mario Bros. send the Wario Bros. back to the Mushroom Kingdom with the Mario Bros. Final (combining Mario's and Luigi's finishing attacks in a single twist of fire), James and the insects tie up Spiker and Sponge with Miss Spider's silk and both his ex-aunts are arrested by being towed away by the crane driver. James introduces his friends to the citizens of New York and allows the children to eat up the peach. The peach pit is made into a house in Central Park, where James lives happily with the bugs after the Digi-Squad, the Dragon Ball Gang, the turtles, Team Experiment, the dinosaurs and the Mushroom Team return back to their own worlds and time periods to reunite with their other friends and mentors. The old man (who is revealed to be the film's narrator) then appears to tell the viewers that is exactly what they've just seen and winks at them after catching the crocodile tongue to put it in his pocket. Before the end credits start, the last scene features newspapers appearing to show the viewers what's happening during September of 1949: Mr. Centipede has entered the race to become the next president of New York City, Mr. Grasshopper runs his own concert with other violin players, Earthworm is the mascot of his own sunscreen company, Mrs. Ladybug delivers a thousand babies in St. Elizabeth's Hospital, Miss Spider opens her own night club, Glowworm is the new nightlight of the Statue of Liberty and James celebrates his 9th birthday with the people of New York and the bugs as his new family. In a post-credits scene, a new arcade game called "Spike the Aunts" is shown, featuring the rhino. Displeased to watch this through their monitors at their own bases and hideouts, Pretorius, the Foot Clan, King Koopa and Dr. Hämsterviel becomes furious about being defeated once again and again, and they vow to have revenge on the Digimon and their many friends. Shredder and Krang suggest that they'd send their new Foot Clan mutants Tokka and Rahzar along with Rocksteady and Bebop to go after the turtles, the Digi-Squad and other teams of heroes, if they want to make the fun even more darker than ever for next time, especially by going to New York in the year 1994 and making an audience with a wealthy man, David Xanatos, whose company is Xanatos Enterprises. The villains agreed and promises that victory will not belong to the Digimon for long. Protagonists (per team of heroes) Digimon Squad: Tamed Edition (or Digi-Squad: Teamed Edition) * Guilmon ** Growlmon ** WarGrowlmon ** Gallantmon *** Grani * Renamon ** Kyubimon ** Taomon ** Sakuyamon * Terriermon ** Gargomon ** Rapidmon ** MegaGargomon * Lopmon ** Antylamon * Impmon ** Beelzemon (Blast Mode) * Monodramon ** Cyberdramon ** Justimon * Leomon * Guardromon ** Andromon * MarineAngemon * Calumon Mentor: * Gennai Assistant Hero Teams (at the Digi-Squad's side) Dragon Ball Gang * Goku * Krillin (reuniting with the gang) * Yamcha * Bulma * Oolong * Puar Mentor: * Master Roshi Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo Team Experiment * Stitch (Experiment 626) * Yuna Kamihara * Taro * Dr. Jumba Jookiba * Agent Pleakley * Reuben * Kijimunaa * Bojo * Sparky * Felix * Angel * Hull * Husk * Foxy * Beige * Pilolo Dinosaurs * Great Valley Dinosaurs: ** Littlefoot ** Cera ** Ducky ** Petrie ** Spike ** Chomper ** Ruby * Green Meadows (now joining the Digi-Squad and other team of heroes by their side): ** Dink ** Amber ** Scat ** Shyler ** Flapper * Denver, the Last Dinosaur Mentors: * Captain Neweyes * Vorb Secondary/Supporting Heroes Mushroom Team: * Mario Bros. (Mario and Luigi) * Yoshi Antagonists/Villain Teams Pretorius * Foot Clan * Shredder * Krang Servants and Minions: * Rocksteady * Bebop * Foot Soldiers ** Alpha One * Tokka * Rahzar The Koopas * King Koopa (or Bowser) Servants and Minions: * Dry Bones (also known as Skeletal Koopa Troopas) * Koopa Kids (or Koopalings) ** * Wario Bros. (Wario and Waluigi) Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel * Captain Gantu Monsters (Kaiju in the Japanese version) Ultra Monsters: * Bemular * Ragon * Jirass Gargoyle Gang (or Big Fire in the Japanese version): * Dracolon Other Villains Xanatos Enterprises (appearing in the post-credits-scene) * David Xanatos Main Characters * James Henry Trotter ** James' Mother (also known as Mrs. Trotter) ** James' Father (also known as Mr. Trotter) * Sponge * Spiker * The Old Man (also known as the Narrator) * The Bugs: ** Miss Spider ** Mr. Grasshopper (also known as Old Green Grasshopper) ** Earthworm ** Mr. Centipede ** Mrs. Ladybug ** Glowworm Cast * Steve Blum as Guilmon/Growlmon/WarGrowlmon/Gallantmon, Sparky and Felix ** Frank Welker as Sparky (archive) * Dave Mallow as Grani * Mari Devon as Renamon/Kyubimon/Taomon/Sakuyamon * Mona Marshell as Terriermon/Gargomon/Rapidmon/MegaGargomon * Michelle Ruff as Lopmon/Antylamon ** Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Lopmon (Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon footage) ** Cherami Leigh as Lopmon (Digimon Fusion footage) * Derek Stephen Prince as Impmon/Beelzemon * Paul St. Peter as Leomon * Lex Lang as Monodramon/Cyberdramon/Justimon * Richard Cansino as Guardromon ** Michael Sorich as Andromon * Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon * Brianne Siddall as Calumon * Jeff Nimoy as Gennai * Stephanie Nadolny as Goku ** Saffron Henderson as Goku (archive) * Laurie Steele as Krillin * Tiffany Vollmer as Bulma ** Maggie Blue O'Hara as Bulma (archive) * Christopher Sabat as Yamcha * Bryan Massey as Oolong ** Brad Jackson as Oolong (archive) * Brina Palencia as Puar ** Monika Antonelli as Puar (archive) * Mike McFarland as Master Roshi * Cam Clarke as Leonardo and Rocksteady * Barry Gordon as Donatello * Rob Paulsen as Raphael, Tokka and Spike * Townsend Coleman as Michelangelo and Rahzar * Greg Berg as Bebop * Ben Diskin as Stitch ** Chris Sanders as Stitch (archive) * Kate Higgins as Angel ** Taro Strong as Angel (archive) * Eden Riegel as Yuna Kamihara * Jess Winfield as Dr. Jumba Jookiba ** David Odgen Stiers as Dr. Jumba Jookiba (archive) * Ted Biaselli as Agent Pleakley ** Kevin McDonald as Agent Pleakley (archive) * Stephanie Sheh as Taro * Dave Wittenberg as Reuben ** Rob Paulsen as Reuben (archive) * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Kijimunaa * Brian Beacock as Pilolo * Kirk Thornton as Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel ** Jeff Bennett as Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel * Keith Silverstein as Captain Gantu ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu * Felix Avitia as Littlefoot ** Cody Arens as Littlefoot (archive) ** Nick Price as Littlefoot (archive) ** Aaron Spann as Littlefoot (archive) ** Alec Medlock as Littlefoot (archive) ** Thomas Dekker as Littlefoot (archive) ** Brandon LaCroix as Littlefoot (archive) ** Scott McAfee as Littlefoot (archive) ** Gabriel Damon as Littlefoot (archive) * Anndi McAfee as Cera ** Candace Hutson as Cera (archive) * Aria Curzon as Ducky ** Heather Hogan as Ducky (archive) ** Judith Barsi as Ducky (archive) * Jeff Bennett as Petrie and Spike (archive) ** Will Ryan as Petrie (archive) ** Rob Paulsen as Spike * Issac Ryan Brown as Chomper ** Max Burkholder as Chomper (archive) ** Cannon Young as Chomper (archive) * Meghan Strange as Ruby * R.J. Willaims as Dink * Frank Welker as Scat * Ben Ryan Ganger as Shyler * S. Scott Bullock as Flapper * Pat Fraley as Denver and Krang * Walter Cronkite as Captain Neweyes * Jay Leno as Vorb * Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi (grunts and yells), Wario and Waluigi ** Walker Boone as Mario (archive) ** Tony Rosato as Luigi (archive) ** Lou Albano as Mario (archive) ** Danny Wells as Luigi (archive) * Andrew Sabiston as Yoshi * Harvey Atkin as King Koopa * Tim Curry as Pretorius * Jonathan Frakes as David Xanatos * Paul Terry as James Henry Trotter * Miriam Margolyes as Aunt Sponge and Glowworm * Joanna Lumley as Aunt Spiker * Pete Postlethwaite as the Magic Man (the Narrator) * Steven Culp as James' Father * Susan Turner-Cray as James' Mother * Mike Starr as Beat Cop * Simon Callow as Mr. Grasshopper * Richard Dreyfuss as Mr. Centipede ** Jeff Bennett as Mr. Centipede (singing voice) * Jane Leeves as Mrs. Ladybug * Susan Sarandon as Miss Spider * David Thewlis as Earthworm Credits Digimon: Digital Monsters (Digimon Tamers) * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Version by Saban Entertainment, Inc. * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo * Directed by Yukio Kaizawa * Produced by Hiromi Seki and Kyotaru Kimura * Written by Chiaki J. Konaka * Music by Takanori Arisawa * Character Design: Akiyoshi Hongo Dragon Ball * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Version by Funimation Productions, Inc. * Additional/Archive English Version by BLT Productions (Canada) and Ocean Studios (Canada) * Created by Akira Toriyama Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Produced by Mirage Studios and Surge Licensing * Created and Developed by David Wise and Patti Howeth * Directed by Yoshikatsu Kasai, Fred Wolf and Tony Love * Produced by Rudy Zamora, Walt Kubiak, Andy Luckey, Fred Wolf and Kara Vallow * Executive Producer: Mark Freedman The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World and the Super Mario Bros. Franchise * Directed by Dan Riba and John Grusd The Mask: Animated Series * Produced by Dark Horse Entertainment, Sunbow Entertainment and Film Roman for New Line Television * Created by Duane Capizzi Based on "The Mask" by John Arcudi, Doug Mahnke and Mike Richardson * Executive Producers: Joe Bacall, Tom Griffin, C.J. Kettler, Bob Friedman, Mike Richardson, Phil Roman Lilo and Stitch (franchise) * Produced by The Walt Disney Company * Stitch! Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation, Walt Disney Television International Japan, The Walt Disney Company (Japan), Ltd. and Dentsu Studios (Japan) The Land Before Time (franchise) * Produced by Universal Animation Studios and Amblin Entertainment * Original Production by Don Bluth Entertainment (USA/Ireland) and Lucasfilm Dink the Little Dinosaur * Produced by Hanna Barbera Productions, Inc. and Ruby-Spears Enterprises Denver, the Last Dinosaur * Produced by World Events Productions, Ltd. * Created by Peter Keefe * Animation Designed and Produced by Calico Entertainment We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * Distributed by Universal Pictures * Produced by Amblimation for Amblin Entertainment Ultraman * Produced by Tsuburaya Productions Co., Ltd. (Japan) Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot (Giant Robo) * Produced by Toei Company, Ltd. (Japan) "Animagic" Sequences by MOM Productions (Japan), Dentsu Studios (Japan) and Video Tokyo Productions (Japan) for Rankin/Bass Productions, Inc. * Animation Supervisors: Tadahito Mochinaga, Kizo Nagashima and Akikazu Kono * Assistant Animation Directors: Hiroshi Tabata, Takeo Nakamura, Satoshi Fujino, Tatsumaro Asano * Associate Director: Kizo Nagashima * Associate Producer: Masaki Iizuka * Production Coordinators and Managers: Akikazu Kono, Iwao Kondo, Minoru Tamura, Yukio Fukushima, Shozo Tomonaga, Yuuki Atai, Torizo Matumoto, Einosuke Ohmura, Seiji Shiga, Haruo Yatomi, Jiro Komiya, Tateo Haraya * Character Model Sculptor: Ichiro Komuro * Assistant Puppet Makers: Kyoko Kita, Reiko Yamagata, Sadao Miyamoto, Rieko Tazawa, Ayako Ono, Sumiko Hosaka, Kiyomi Hirano, Hiromichi Hashiguchi, Meiko Hasiguchi * Animation: Tadahito Mochinaga, Hiroshi Tabata, Takeo Nakamura, Fumiko Magari, Tadanari Okamoto, Ayako Yamaguchi, Sakuji Kanda, Mizue Ohsumi, Reiko Khono, Koichi Oikawa, Mimai Toyora, Seiichi Araki, Hirokazu Minegishi, Shigeru Ohmachi, Masako Yuko, Sakai Watanabe * Camera Operators: Fuminori Minahi, Ryoji Takamori, Hiroshi Otokozawa, Takeo Ando, Jiro Kishi, Reiji Nalcazawa, Harusu Masuzawa, Akira Watanabe, Fumio Otani, Aguri Sugita * Set Designers and Constructors: Shinichi Noro, Masaya Kaburagi, Hiroshi Yamashita, Masao Yamazaid, Satoru Sango, Muneo Naganuma, Toshie Kusuhara, Zenjiro Ono, Yasuji Ozald, Ken Saito, Susumu Yamaguchi, En Ishihara * Lighting: Mitsuhara Hirata, Totetu Mirakawa, Eild Uemura, Tansei Asanuma, Toshikiyo Nakatanu * Cel Effects: Fumiaki Uegane, Yusaku Nakagawa * Production Photographer: Ryouichiro Nagai * Editors: Nobuo Ogawa, Takeo Nakamura, Naoko Yabashiri, Hiroko Fujin * Production Accounting: Shouzo Yamaguchi, Yasue Enoid, Kinu Kato James and the Giant Peach * Directed by Henry Selick * Produced by Denise Di Novi and Tim Burton * Screenplay by Karey Kirkpatrick, Jonathan Roberts and Steve Bloom * Based on the Book by Roald Dahl * Executive Producer: Jake Eberts * Co-Producers: Brian Rosen and Henry Selick * Music and Original Songs by Randy Newman * Directors of Photograhpy: Pete Kozachik and Hiro Narita * Editor: Stan Web * Production Design: Haryley Jessup * Concept Design: Lane Smith * Animation Sequence Supervisor: Paul Berry * Production: Skellington Productions and Allied Filmmakers * Distribution: Walt Disney Pictures Gargoyles * Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation * Animation Production by Walt Disney Animation (Japan), Toon City Animation (Philippines), Wang Film Productions Company (Taiwan) Music and Songs * Digimon: Digital Monsters (Tamers Version) (Intro) - Paul Gordon * My Name is James - Paul Terry * That's The Life For Me - Jeff Bennett, Susan Sarandon, Jane Leeves, Miriam Margolyes, Simon Callow & David Thewlis * That's The Life For Me (Reprise) - Jeff Bennett, Jane Leeves, Simon Callow, Susan Sarandon, Miriam Margolyes, David Thewlis and Paul Terry * Theme from Ultraman (1966) (English Version) - Chorus * Theme from Giant Robo (Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot) (instrumental) * Eating The Peach - Jeff Bennett, Susan Sarandon, Jane Leeves, Simon Callow, Miriam Margolyes, , David Thewlis and Paul Terry * Family - Simon Callow, Jeff Bennett, Jane Leeves, David Thewlis, Susan Sarandon, Miriam Margolyes and Paul Terry * Good News (Closing Credits) - Randy Newman * Do the Mario (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show) (Closing Credits) - Lou Albano * Find those Dragon Balls, Look Out for Them All (An English Version of Makafushigi Adventure!) (Closing Credits) - Jimi Tunnell * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Closing Credits) - James Mandell * Aloha, E Komo Mai - Chris Sanders and Jump 5 (Closing Credits) * Digimon: Digital Monsters (Tamers Version) (Closing Credits) - Paul Gordon Production notes Trivia * This episode marks the appearance of Krillin and the Green Meadow Dinosaurs as they join the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition, the Dragon Ball Gang, the Great Valley Dinosaurs and friends. And thus, a whole new group called Dinosaurs is introduced featuring the two related groups from the Great Valley and Green Meadows. * Set only in James' time period, the "Animagic" sequences of the characters (per team/squad) from ''Digimon, Dragon Ball, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Lilo and Stitch, The Land Before Time, Denver, the Last Dinosaur, Super Mario Bros. ''and ''Dink the Little Dinosaur are done by the whole team of countless Japanese stop motion puppet artists including Tadahito Mochinaga, Kizo Nagashima and Akikazu Kono at MOM Productions (MOMプロダクション, MOM Purodakushon)/Video Tokyo Productions (ビデオ東京プロダクション, Bideo Tōkyō Purodakushon) and Dentsu Studios (電通スタジオ, Dentsū Sutajio) in Japan for Rankin/Bass Productions (formerly known as Videocraft International). The archive footage of Pretorius in Edge City, the Koopas in the Mushroom Kingdom and the Foot Clan in New York, around the world or in space remain in traditional animation (including "Anime"). Animation Techniques * Traditional Animation (also known as Hand-Drawn or Cel Animation) ** Synthetic Animation * Stop Motion Animation ** Puppet Animation *** Animagic (Rankin/Bass) * Live Action/Animation Goofs, Mistakes and Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon belongs to Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment and Bandai. * James and the Giant Peach, Stitch! (Lilo and Stitch), Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series,'' Kingdom Hearts'' and Gargoyles belongs to Disney. * Dragon Ball belongs to Toei Animation and Funimation Productions. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987/2003/2012 TV series) belongs to Mirage Studios. * The Land Before Time belongs to Universal Studios and Amblin Entertainment. * Dink the Little Dinosaur belongs to Hanna-Barbera and Ruby-Spears Productions. * Denver, the Last Dinosaur belongs to World Events Productions and Calico Entertainment. * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story belongs to Universal Studios and Amblimation. * The Mask: Animated Series belongs to Dark Horse Entertainment, Sunbow Entertainment, Film Roman and New Line Television. * Super Mario Bros. (video game franchise and TV series adaptation) and the Wario Bros. belongs to Nintendo and DIC Entertainment. * The Ultra Series belongs to Tsuburaya Productions. * Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot (known in Japan as Giant Robo) belongs to Toei Company, American International Television, Orion Television and MGM. * Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Studio Gallop and 4Kids Entertainment. * Extreme Dinosaurs belongs to DIC Entertainment and Bohbot Entertainment. * The Adventures of T-Rex belongs to C&D (Créativité et Développement) and Gunther-Wahl Productions. Transcript * Guilmon's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach (revision)/Transcript